


Brilliant Bolstering

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [15]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Cuddling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hospitalization, Laryngitis, Platonic Kisses, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel reassures Chad.[Part 3/3 of the finale of Operation Care]
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859455
Kudos: 2





	Brilliant Bolstering

**Author's Note:**

> The end already? I feel like it was just yesterday that I posted the first story for this series! Aw...
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> -Operation Care was partially inspired by this fic [swearing in the link]:  
> https://schmemebulock.tumblr.com/post/114822592517/2-a-second-chance
> 
> The idea for the series was mainly due to some thoughts that appeared in my mind one night. I was thinking about what would happen if Nigel got severely injured during his time at the Galactic Kids Next Door, and how Chad would have reacted to seeing his ex-friend in such a horrifying state (at first, he would be like "Did that kid get a scraped knee or something? I bet he wants me to kiss it better or something" and then he would be like "...That is far worse than a scraped knee. I...need some tea").
> 
> Also, I just... really like the idea of Chad being Nigel's nurse.

_[Scene: the Galactic Kids Next Door inpatient ward, in the bedroom. Nigel slowly wakes up and finds that Chad is still cuddling him. Nigel finds himself smiling as he gazes upon Chad’s sleeping form]_

**Nigel:** (My, oh my... this sure brings back a lot of memories of our time at the Arctic Base.) [gently stroking Chad’s back] (Just about every morning, I awoke to find you cuddled up to me. And I enjoyed every last one of our little cuddling sessions.) [kissing Chad’s temple] (You feel just as warm and soft and _comfortable_ as ever. Is your body being heated by your warm heart, I wonder...?)

_[Nigel starts to gently stroke Chad’s hair, which makes the teen hum happily in his sleep]_

**Nigel:** (Oh, dear...it’s good that I didn’t say that out loud. You would have been _so_ embarrassed if you heard me say that...) [kissing Chad’s temple again] (...but it’s not like that’s a bad thing. You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed, Chad.) [kissing Chad’s temple yet again] (But you’re even _more_ adorable when you’re relaxed and happy, old friend.)

_[Nigel softly kisses Chad’s scalp and gives the teenager a tight yet gentle squeeze. At that moment, Chad yawns and stretches a bit]_

**Chad:** [tiredly] Hey, good morning. [yawning again] Listen, kid, I...um, is it okay if I, uh, ask you something...?

 **Nigel:** [raspy] Sure.

 **Chad:** Hmm...okay. [sighing sadly] Nigel...why did Numbuh Infinity choose me to be your right hand man? Why did he decide to, you know, make me a mentor to a bunch of kids...?

 **Nigel:** (...Isn’t it obvious...?)

 **Chad:** It’s like...I’m a very emotional teenager, right? I...I would...well, I mean...I just...I just don’t like kids. I’m not nice to kids. I don’t care about kids _at all_.

 **Nigel:** [worried/confused] Chad...? What about me...?

 **Chad:** [looking into Nigel’s eyes]...Huh? _You_?

 **Nigel:** [nodding] You nursed me back to health.

 **Chad:** [sighing sadly/angrily] You...you _do_ realize that the only reason why I helped you was because I want you to be at full strength for our rematch, right? [blushing] I...I, uh, don’t want anyone or anything else to kill you. It’s just...that... _I_ want to be the one who kills you, okay? [tearing up] I don’t... actually care for you at all, got it?

 **Nigel:** [unconvinced] You cried a lot. You’re crying right now.

 **Chad:** I am _not_! [rapidly blinking his eyes] It’s just...dusty in this inpatient ward. Give me a break.

 **Nigel:** [raising an eyebrow]...You’re cuddling me, though. In fact...you cuddled me a lot when you were taking care of me.

 **Chad:** [turning redder]Well, uh, I...you know. It’s...it’s cold in here. Body heat is one of the best treatments for hypothermia, you know.

 **Nigel:** [smugly]...Your face is very red.

 **Chad:** [rolling his eyes]...Well, yeah, that’s...that’s what happens when people get angry. And I’m angry _right now_ because you keep _**lying to me**_ **.** Where’s your proof, huh? Where’s the evidence that proves that I’m a good person, huh?

 **Nigel:** [warmly] You saved everyone. You got rid of a horrible mentor.

 **Chad:** [hastily] No, I didn’t.

 **Nigel:** [proudly] Everyone is happy now. _You_ made everyone happy.

 **Chad:** No, they’re not! [burying his face in Nigel’s shoulder] And no, I didn’t...

 **Nigel:** [rolling his eyes] (Good grief, it’s like I’m talking to a brick wall.) [shaking his head] (Stupid stubborn teenager...)

 **Chad:** [sighing sadly] I’m...I’m sorry. I know I’m just being... _prickly_ right now, but...well, I just don’t think I’m ready for my new role. I mean...what if I hurt someone...?

 **Nigel:** [tracing his finger along Chad’s spine] You _are_ ready for your role. And you won’t hurt anyone.

 **Chad:**...Huh...? Hmm, why do you... hmm, think that...?

 **Nigel:** You helped _a lot_ of kids. Including me. [gently patting Chad’s back] You. Are. A. Great. Person. You. Idiot.

 **Chad:** You...hmm...you think so...?

 **Nigel:** [giving Chad a squeeze] I know so.

 **Chad:**...Huh. Hmm, well...thanks for believing in me, I guess. Um, I always wanted you to believe in me...er, I mean, what I’m trying to say is, I want you to be proud of me, and I really, _really_ , _**really**_ want to become a better person. I know I was a...selfish idiot in the past, and I don’t want to be a selfish idiot anymore, and, um, I guess what I’m trying to say is...[looking into Nigel’s eyes]...I want to stay with you. I want things to go back to the way they were, with us being friends. Will...uh, will you allow that...?

 **Nigel:** [sarcastically]What do _you_ think?

 **Chad:** Huh...?

 **Nigel:** [warmly] Chad...you’re a great nurse. You’re a great _friend_. I’m very proud of you. I want to stay with you, too...[kissing Chad’s temple]...old friend.

 **Chad:** [smiling softly]...Thanks, Nigel. [nuzzling Nigel’s nose] Please... don’t _ever_ change, alright?

 **Nigel:** [rubbing Chad’s back] I won’t.

 **Chad:**...Good. I’m glad to hear that. [kissing Nigel’s forehead] So...you ready to start your new job?

 **Nigel:** Yes. [his stomach growls] Do you want to have breakfast first?

 **Chad:** [his stomach growls too]...Yeah. That’s a good idea. (Hey, why are you still talking, Nigel? You need to rest your voice! Unless...oh, I get it! You want me to keep taking care of you, right? Stupid brat. I’m _always_ going to be taking care of you. You’re my friend, and I love you a lot.)

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> -An unused piece of dialogue for this story involved Nigel rubbing the back of Chad's neck, and Chad was just like "Oh, Nigel~". Nigel was thinking about how cute Chad was when he said Nigel's name like that, and how "this reminds me of that time at the Arctic Base where--" before Chad tells him "Hey...rub my back, will you~?".  
> What exactly happened at the Arctic Base, anyway?  
> ...Nigel gave Chad a massage, most likely.
> 
> -Ending songs for this series:
> 
> \-->Work it Out (Sonic R)  
> \-->His World Blue World Prelude (Sonic 2006)  
> \-->You're My Hero (Sonic 3D Blast)  
> \-->Speak with Your Heart (Sonic Colors)
> 
> -Relevant links:  
> https://www.psychologytoday.com/ca/blog/the-mindful-self-express/201603/the-science-love-and-attachment  
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/175769712106/trina-of-doom-i-think-im-insane-my-brain-is  
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/630065497651675136  
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/169197076536/based-on-the-beautiful-work-of


End file.
